History Unraveled
by katiekat784
Summary: A series of short, unrelated stories, featuring the girls in the Academy. Some AU, some canon. * She has to deal with the fact that for the first time in years, she's going to see him again. And for the first time, she has to stop denying what's happened to them.
1. Long Live

_********__Disclaimer: __I don't own anything that looks familiar. Those things belong to Ally Carter and Taylor Swift._

**Words: **593

**Characters in This Chapter: **Bex

**Summary: **A crumpled valedictorian speech is found in halls of the Academy.

* * *

"_Long live, the walls we crashed through. I had the time of my life with you. One day we will be remembered."- Long Live_

**Long Live**

It was a rare day for the Gallagher Academy. It had no screaming girls, no loud hallways or gossip filled lunch rooms. There weren't any masses of girls in ponytails and uniforms cramming for tests or exams. There weren't seven languages being spoken at once by the student population. In fact, there was no student population in the halls. It was the week after summer vacation started and the only civilization the Academy had was the maintenance staff and cleaning crew.

In one of the many dorm rooms, there was a piece of crumpled paper that flew across the room. No one read it. No one even glanced at the paper directly. It wasn't made out of the evaporating paper, it wasn't even written with invisible ink. The paper was stationary, and the ink came out of a pen that could've been bought anywhere. There wasn't even anything potentially dangerous written on it. The paper got thrown into a recycling bin with thousands of other papers that looked almost exactly like it. But if anybody would've taken the time to read what was written, they would've read this.

_Today, I Rebecca Grace Baxter want to tell you all that we're in a day of change. Today's a day of laughing, smiling and possibly even a few tears. _

_It's no secret that everyone here at the Gallagher Academy is special. We live in a different world than most but there are some things that are universal, whether you're in an extraordinary school or not._

_I stand before family members, facility and classmates. I'm giving a speech just like any person from any other school would. There are tears of proud parents and giggles of students in a sea of caps and gowns. The difference between a "normal" school and us is t__hat we're not just graduating students. Here, we're not just girls who've spent seven years together. Here, we're sisters._

_In these walls, we've been tested in so many ways. In these walls, we've learned about so many different topics and things to apply in our lives. But I think the most important thing that we've learned in these seven years is that, no matter where we go, no matter what we do, we'll always have each other. Everyone here is family, not through blood but through a bond. The bonds that have been made here have and will continue to last throughout anything that life throws our way. _

_To the incredible teachers, thank you. I speak for the entire graduating class when I say that you have taught us so much, and I don't just mean through the challenging tests and hand cramping notes you've given us. Thank you for being our heroes and guides through these long but fulfilling years._

_To my fellow sisters, thank you all for making these years gossip filled and incredible. Everyone here has inspired me in one way or another. You guys are my light, the people I know that I can count on, always. I've had the time of my life with you all and I hope to make more precious memories with you guys in the future._

_So yes, today is a day of change. Today is a day, just like the past seven years, we'll never forget. Today is a day where we remember that our lives have been forever changed and will continue to change. Today is also a day that we remember that we'll always have a family, with each other. Today is the day that we get to start making history._

**AN. I'm back. This is the first of six installments. The next one will be posted tomorrow, promise.**


	2. Last Kiss

**_Disclaimer: __I don't own anything that looks familiar. Those things belong to Ally Carter and Taylor Swift. _**

**Words: **560

**Characters in This Chapter**: Abby

**Summary:** She sits on the floor, with his sweater in her hands and wonders how it got to this.

* * *

"_I'll go sit on the floor, wearing your clothes. All that I know is that I don't know how to be something you miss." – Last Kiss_

**Last Kiss**

She sits in the middle of her bedroom the floor clutching his sweater, hugging it as if it were still attached to him. She clutches the sweater so hard that her knuckles turn white. She wonders if he misses her, and feels guilty because of what's going on between him and Rachel. In a moment of weakness, she allows herself a few seconds of utter heartbreak. She clutches the sweater even tighter, as if it were some sort of lifeline that she could grab hold of and would prevent her from drowning in the pool of sorrow that seemed to surround her. She hastily wipes her eyes and gets up to throw the worn out, oversized Columbia sweater in the trash can. She makes it to the one in the kitchen, opens the lid and almost painfully shoves it in. She stares at it for a quick moment, before wondering a couple of things.

The first is how she has managed to hold on to it throughout all these years. The second is how something that has a couple of holes in it could and faded letters could mean so much to someone. And the final thing is something she wishes that hadn't entered her mind. She wonders if he still has the other one. Is it in the back of his closet or is Rachel wearing it? She slams the lid of the garbage can hard and her legs wobble. She stares at the closed can before opening it and digging out the now filthy piece of clothing. Once she has it in her hands, she throws it across the room. As angry tears prickle in the back of her eyes, her legs start shaking again. Slowly, she sinks down to the wall and cries. He tears are for everything that she's lost, they're because she has to be okay with him and her sister. The tears are because she never got the chance to wallow when he told her goodbye and she realized that he was saying it to her for the final time. She's crying because she realizes that for the first time, she can't go to her older sister. She can't go to the one person who she could always count on to help fix her now broken and bruised heart.

One after another, the tears roll down her cheeks but she doesn't whimper or yell. She doesn't scream in frustration or blubber. In fact, she doesn't make a sound. She just stays there, the cool wall pressed up against her back and the hard floor reminding her that this is real, that she's not having a nightmare. As the tears lessen, she leans back and tries to calm herself down. Yes, she loves him. Yes, she's hurt but she can't let him do this to her. She's Abby, the girl who started the Gallagher glare. But she's also the girl who doesn't know how to be something he'd miss; the voice in her mind reminds her. She's Abigail Cameron, the girl who once again has to pretend that she's fine. She has to pretend the she's over it, over him. She has to do what she does best, play another roll. This time it's the roll of the happy little sister. And this time, she doesn't know if she's able to stay in character.

**AN The next one should be up Monday. Thanks for reading and please review_._**


	3. Everything Has Changed

**__****_Disclaimer: __I don't own anything that looks familiar. Those things belong to Ally Carter and Taylor Swift._**

**Words: **595

**Characters in This Chapter:** Macey

**Summary:** A look at Macey when she found out that she was Gillian Gallagher's descendant.

* * *

"_All I knew this morning when I woke, I know something now, know something now, I didn't before. All I know since yesterday is everything has changed." __– Everything Has Changed_

**Everything Has Changed**

It's all been a lie, everything's been a lie. Those words swam around in my mind as I pushed passed the marching band and ran.

_"Does the whole school know?"_

When your father wants to become president, you get used to the politics which means if you don't want to get crushed, you can't be naïve. So I grew up, fast. I learned to expect the worst from people and to trust few. I learned to deceive people before they deceive me. I built walls and hid behind a tough girl façade, so I wouldn't be like one of the people that I used to see every day. It was the only way I knew I was going to survive this world.

_No just Bex, Liz and me. Mom explained all that after you got accepted. She…"_

When I first arrived at Gallagher, I thought that I had to stick to the role I seemed to have perfected. That was until I realized they weren't dirty politicians, they were girls. More importantly, they were my sisters. With them, I felt safer and more at home than I ever had. It was then when I let my mask fall because I thought that I finally found people I could trust, people who wouldn't lie or con there way in my "circle".

In the moments after I heard Cammie's words, I didn't know how I could possibly describe what I was feeling. It was this sharp pain as if I had been repeatedly kicked and punched in the stomach. Then it stopped and was replaced with anger and fury. I was furious at Bex, at Cammie and at Liz for keeping it from me. I was furious with Ms. Morgan for letting me in the Gallagher Academy. But I was the most furious at myself for believing them, for trusting them, for basically setting myself up to be hurt.

_"So, I'm Gillian Gallagher's descendant. So that's why they let me in."_

My mind was a jumble, my vision was blurry and I was panting but I didn't stop running. I kept going until my knees gave out and I collapsed on a patch of grass. I noticed that my legs were numb and I could barely breathe but I knew that it wasn't just from the sprinting. When my vision cleared, I noticed that it was pitch black except for a flickering street light and the stars. I couldn't help but look up at the twinkling stars and think.

_"Macey, that's not-" _

Some rational part of me knew that they did it for a good reason, that if I gave them a chance to say something, I'd understand. But I wasn't ready to see things from their side just yet. I didn't want to try and understand. At that point, I was still fuming too much to be in any sort of understanding or accepting mood.

_"True?"_

I needed to get away, I needed to think. That's when I knew where I was going. I knew they'd find me eventually, that where I was going would only be a temporary escape. But I also knew that it was some place where I could let my rage and heartache die down and reflect on everything. It was the only place I knew that when they came for me, I'd have my thoughts clear and my inner questions answered.

As I headed to Mr. Soloman's, I realized that everything has changed. And oddly enough, I was comforted by that. For the first time in forever, I felt connected to myself. I felt different, like I was a part of something that was mine, not anyone else's. I held onto that, as I waited for the girls to come and get me.

**AN This was originally another story but I reworked it to match it for this one. The next chapter should be up by Friday. I hope you liked this one and please review. **


	4. Red

_********__Disclaimer: __I don't own anything that looks familiar. Those things belong to Ally Carter and Taylor Swift._

**Words: **856

**Characters in This Chapter: **Rachel

**Summary: **She has to deal with the fact that for the first time in years, she's going to see him again. And for the first time, she has to stop denying what's happened to them.

* * *

_"Remembering him comes in flashbacks and echoes. Tell myself it's time now, got to let go. But moving on from him is impossible and I still see it all in my head." - Red _

**Red**

She was running through the paperwork of who Patricia had chosen as a replacement for the teaching position in Covert Operations. She trusted Patricia completely and in all honesty, Rachel knew that whoever Patricia suggested would be the best choice for the girls and the Academy. Rachel looked up to the older woman, especially in the first year of becoming Headmistress. It want easy but Rachel felt more comfortable and able when she figured out that she had a familiar face to seek advice from and talk to if she ever needed anything.

As she kept thinking about the first couple months, she wasn't paying much attention to the words written to the papers that she was supposed to be carefully looking over. Her skills that she honed and perfected over the years didn't notice whose name she had put down until she was about halfway done the payroll paperwork. When the name finally registered in her mind, she almost dragged the pen across the paper. Joseph Solomon, she hadn't seen him or talked to him since their conversation a couple of days after Matthew's funeral.

Matthew. She sighed, even now it hit her in waves, the sadness, the loneliness but that wasn't the reason for her shift in mood's. It was so complicated, him and her. No, there's no him and her, there never was. She shook her head, trying to mentally shake the thoughts from her mind.

_"Yeah, because doing that's definitely going to erase those memories and that guilt." Her sarcastic self said as the rational part of her brain told her to not jump off the deep end and start talking to herself._

The put her head in her hands and groaned. The guilt, how could she not feel it, it hit her almost every time she thought of Matt or Joe but she didn't think about Joe that often, she couldn't. It wasn't supposed to be this way. He was her late husband's best friend; it wasn't as if they were an "item" or anything. But there where all of those times that if they ever touched, in the friendly way of course, the electricity between them would feel like it was going to crack and peel. And there was that one time when they kissed and she felt how his lips seemed to perfectly mould with hers.

"Oh, I'm going to hell, aren't I?" She said out loud, interrupting her inner monologue.

Yeah, so they kissed, it wasn't that big of a deal. She and Matthew were on a break, and it was just one kiss. Okay, a bunch of kisses, nothing else. Alright fine, it was one night, one very wrong, biggest mistake of her life but so very, very good kind of night.

It was one of those nights when you wake up the next morning and ask yourself, "Oh, what have I done?"

But it was also a night of feelings that she had never felt before. She never, ever said these things out loud and tried to never spend more than a total of five minutes dwelling or thinking about any of it. She couldn't because it was so wrong and dirty. She didn't technically cheat on Matthew but in her heart she did. Whatever problems they were having, she shouldn't have slept with his best friend.

She had never been _that_ kind of girl, she never wanted to be _that _girl and as much as she tried denying it, she was. In the brief moments that she's thought back to that night, she'd try to reason her way into thinking that it wasn't as bad as it sounded. In some insistences, she even had that whole denial thing going for her but today was either if those things. Today was one of the rare times that she saw it for what it truly was and what it meant.

She had to move on, punishing herself wasn't gong to change anything, it wasn't going to fix it or undo it. So, she just needed to stop denying it stop making excuses and deal with it. Because whether she wanted it or not, Joe was coming to Gallagher.

Sure, she supposes that she could not sign off on him teaching but that would be selfish, unfair and childish of her. Joe may stir up many emotions that she'd much rather burry than deal with but she was an adult and as difficult and maybe impossible as it might be, it was time for her to come clean with everything. It was time for her to let go, of the guilt and pain, of the shame and of the denial. It was especially time for her to let go of the denial because she's realized that it can only last for so long.

She signed off on the rest of the papers and made a couple of business calls, the whole while wondering how she was supposed to face him. She only just truly admitted everything to herself, how was she supposed to deal with the fact that he'd be around her everyday. Yes, she was a professional but this had the potential of being very messy, of not ending well and being really complicated.

Well, it's a good thing that she's got experience in complicated. She thought to herself as she started to prepare for the staff meeting and briefing that needed to be written. She welcomed the temporary distraction, knowing that the problem would still be there once she finished. She needed to think about something else before she broke and shut herself down like she so desperately wanted to do.

**AN Sorry it's a day late. This chapter is way longer than I intended it to be but it's okay. I want to say thanks to Qwerty because that was such a sweet review and made my day when I saw it. The next chapter should be up for Friday.** **As always, I hope you like this chapter and please review.**


End file.
